


The Imperial Janitor

by Densiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SEE HERE, Attempt at Humor, Brooms, Gen, Humor, Other, They're all trying their best, stupid stormtroopers, the janitor just wants to clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Densiel/pseuds/Densiel
Summary: The Janitor cleans Imperial bases and loves their job. They're sent away from the first Deathstar before it gets blown up. Shenanigans and hijinks ensue.





	The Imperial Janitor

_ “Janitor asked at the Docking Bay. Janitor asked at the Docking Bay.” _

Silently they moved through the station, broom in hand. They looked like any stormtrooper, but they were a janitor first. The Imperial Janitor. Well, one among many, but it was how they were identified as. They liked to clean, and the Empire had given them this job first. They were satisfied as a Janitor. 

The datapad had the instructions. Clean some TIE Fighters’ boarding ramps, then take care of the inside cleaning of some shuttles. Apparently, some had an unexpected brush with Rebel ships, and some parts needed cleaning. Some officers eye them, wary. They do not care. They are here to clean, and it makes them happy.

* * *

“Are the instructions clear?”

“Yes commander.”

“Good. Give your squad the information of their immediate transfer. You’ll receive further instruction once you arrive on Yvrain.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, you know what you have to do now. Dismissed.”

Captain Fahaars was nervous. He had an important mission, yes, but this mission concerned a legend, that became true the moment the assignment was given. He would be with the one called “The Janitor”. The rumors said that they were just here to clean up things, but that they were also the one who cleaned the cells, torture chambers and high commandment’s offices. The one who cleaned the corpses and remains. 

When he and his small squad climbed onto the ship, they were here, silently sweeping the floor. they weren’t distracted by the officer’s arrival or by the soldiers’.

“Janitor! You, along with my squad, have been assigned to the maintenance of the Yvrain Imperial Research Center. The orders are effective immediately. You will temporarily join my squad for the duration of this trip. Here. Your orders.” said the captain, while handing over a datapad.

The Janitor said nothing. They knew how to read. The information was there. If those in charge said that they would go with this captain and squad, so be it. They weren’t upset. They could still clean after all. They had to learn the name of the soldiers, that was all. They nodded and looked at the squad. All were quietly preparing themselves. The pilot was already at the commands.

“I’m Captain Fahaars, your commanding officer until further notice. Get acquainted with the squadron. Don’t stir trouble.”

The pilot and captain went to the front of the shuttle. One of the stormtroopers approached them, extending his hand. He was carrying a sniper rifle. The Janitor shyly shook it. They weren’t carrying any weapon, except their broom, perfect to fight filth and dirt. 

“I’m Perton Sioris, nice to meet you Janitor!” cheerfully said the stormtrooper

“Tetras Dok.” said the heavy weapon specialist

“Sieg Lumno” said the last one, who carried a blaster.

The Janitor nodded and let go of Sioris’ hand, before returning to their cleaning duties. They hoped that this trek through space wouldn’t be too long. Otherwise they wouldn’t be able to clean an already clean ship. Or maybe the stormtroopers would want to spar with them later?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that on a whim. I'm planning to write more. Star Wars loremasters help me.


End file.
